


Come Home

by zarcake



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Biting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarcake/pseuds/zarcake
Summary: When a storm catches Jacob and you off guard, you both find shelter in the same cabin. Everything seems to be going well at first, but the temperature begins to drop and one of you is affected badly by the cold.





	Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is a commission I did for someone on my tumblr. I hope you enjoy, bc it was fun to write.

The rain pounds against the outside of the cabin. The wind howls and whistles, while the massive trees sway from the force of the storm. The sudden flashes of lightning and the rumble of thunder makes you jump every time. The fire that is steadily growing in the fireplace does little to combat the cold. 

“It’s just a storm, pup. No need to be scared.” Turning to the owner of the voice, you see Jacob Seed watching you, an amused look on his face. His hair is damp and a raggedy blanket is draped over his bare shoulders. You do your best to not glance down at his bare chest or even further down to his boxer briefs. His wet clothes hang above the fireplace, yours right next to his. 

“I’m not scared. Just cold.” 

“Oh? Why don’t you come a bit closer? I’m nice and warm.” He opens his arms, revealing his bare, hairy chest. You are quick to look away, but you glimpse the smirk on his face. 

“Yeah, so you can start singing that stupid song and order me to run half-naked through the woods during a storm? Yeah, no thanks.” 

Jacob scowls and lets out a heavy breath. “I wouldn’t do that. Not now, at least.”

You reply with a scoff and turn back to the fireplace, tugging the blanket tighter around your body. You were in this mess because of Jacob Seed. He had radioed you while you were traveling through the Montana wilderness. His message? Oh, something simple. It was that he was hunting you and on your trail. Thus, began a rather long and arduous game of cat and mouse.

There were several times during the hunt that his arrow would land inches from your face or leg, followed by him saying through the radio, “Better start running, I won’t miss again.”

When the storm clouds rolled in and the sky began to darken, followed by the temperature dropping, neither you or Jacob noticed. It wasn’t until rain began to fall and the lighting began to flash that you realized your predicament.

You came across an abandoned cabin. A moment later, Jacob Seed stumbled inside. He was drenched and shaking, his hair was plastered to the side of his face. For some reason, you didn’t shoot him or run. It might have had something to do with the fact you, too, were shivering and soaked to the bone. 

Jacob started a fire, while you searched the cabin for blankets or clothes. There no spare clothes, only a couple of moth-eaten blankets. No words were spoken as you both undressed and hung up your clothes, but you did make the mistake of glancing at Jacob. His chest was scarred, like his face and arms. Despite his age, Jacob was still a very fit man. Strong upper body and wide shoulders, with a slight pooch in his lower stomach. You looked away before your eyes could travel further down. 

“How many bedrooms again?” Jacob’s asks. His voice bringing you back to the present. 

You glance at him but quickly look away. The shadows on his face and the firelight reflecting in his eyes took your breath away. “Just one.” 

“You can take the bedroom.”

“Why?”

“Because it would be the gentlemanly thing to do.”

You let out a loud, dry laugh. “You? Be a gentleman? Sure! Will that happen before or after you use mind control on me?” 

“Deputy, just take the bedroom,” Jacob growled. 

“No. You take it. I want to sleep near the fire.”

“Fine. Hope the fire goes out and you freeze to death.” Jacob stood up and stalked off towards the only room.

“Don’t break your hip, old man,” you shout after him. The only reply you receive is the slamming of the bedroom door. 

Feeling proud of yourself, you curl up in front of the fireplace. Your eyes drift up to the drying clothes. A rather cruel idea that involves throwing his clothes out into the rain pops in your head. However, exhaustion sets in, and you are soon asleep. 

Several hours later you are awakened by someone stumbling into the room and falling on the floor next to you. You jump and look around in panic, your hand instinctively reaching for a weapon. When you realize the commotion came from Jacob Seed, you weren’t sure if you should relax or stay on edge. 

“Jacob? What’s wrong?” 

“I-I’m so cold.” The man was lying in front of the fire, shivering and clutching the too thin blanket tightly. 

For a moment, you watch him, unsure of what to do. You could let him freeze, and maybe he would die. His death would help the resistance and greatly cripple the Father and his fanatical army. But, could you let him freeze? There has always been something between you two, something that left your heart pounding, and body aching for his touch. You always denied it. But the sight of Jacob curled up in a tight ball, shaking so hard you could hear his teeth chattering, hurt you. 

So, without a second thought, you lay your equally thin blanket over him, leaving you only in your bra and panties. Despite the still burning fire, the room is cold and you know without something warm, you will be the one who freezes. This leaves you with two options: freeze or… try to stay warm with Jacob Seed. You join Jacob beneath the blankets. A sense of guilt washes over you for how quick you are to join Jacob beneath the blankets. You push those feelings away, now isn’t the time. 

Jacob groans when your warm hand rests against his ice-cold skin. He rolls over and scoots closer towards you. You make no move to stop him as he wraps himself around you. His legs tangle with yours, an arm is slung over your waist while the other is placed between the two of you. Somehow his face rests near your chest. You make no comment, and he keeps his eyes clench shut.

After an awkward moment, you relax. One of your hands come to rest against Jacob’s broad back. He visibly shivers as your fingers idly run along his skin. When your other hand grasps his hand, the one that is between the two of you, his eyes open. 

Jacob looks surprised that he is face to face with your cleavage, but he’s silent. When his eyes meet yours, your entire body heats up. His beautiful blue eyes stare at you with an intensity that takes your breath away. You lick your lips and swallow. His hand on your waist tightens suddenly, and he squeezes your hand. 

“Jacob.” You hate the way your voice wavers and the way your body trembles. 

“Deputy.” Jacob’s hand on your waist slides up your side. His fingertips are delicate as they ghost along your skin. His rough hand comes to rest against your cheek. He leans forward and his lips are on yours. 

His kiss is soft, barely even what you would call a kiss. He begins to pull away, but you chase him. When you kiss him, it’s deeper and full of need. He responds in kind; fingers dig into your skin, his teeth graze against your lip, and his tongue slips into your mouth. 

“Rook,” he groans against your mouth. 

“You don’t need to call me that,” you say. He pulls away, giving you a confused look. Taking a deep breath, you tell him your name, something only a handful of people know. He says your name slowly like he’s savoring the way it tastes on his tongue. And you can’t help but shiver at the way he says it. 

Your hand runs down his chest, fingers tracing the chemical burn scars. The dog tags that reside around his neck are warm. The metal is scraped and dented, but the name ‘Jacob Seed’ is visible. The patch of red chest hair makes your mouth water, and when your finger brush against the hair, Jacob groans. 

Jacob pulls you close, pressing sloppy kisses along your chest just above your breasts. He digs his teeth into the top of your breast, then begins to suck at the skin. His fingers unhook your bra, it’s then tossed to the side. Jacob growls at the sight of your bare breasts. Those large, rough hands of his cups them and his thumbs swipe over your nipples. He smirks at your soft moans. His mouth latches on to your nipple, his teeth and beard scrape your skin. 

When Jacob’s content with the bite marks and bruises left on your chest, he turns his attention elsewhere. His hand pulls your head back as his mouth moves up to the column of your throat. The kisses are messy and rough, full of teeth and low groans that borderline on growls. 

In a blur, Jacob rolls the both of you over so he hovers above you. His broad shoulders and that hungry look in his eyes makes you feel so small and weak. Jacob maneuvers your head to the side and continues his assault on your neck. His teeth sink into your skin; the slight burn that tells you he may have broken skin. You don’t care, because it’s almost overwhelming. Your moans fill the room as you claw his back. Jacob growls into your neck, his hands bring your legs up to wrap around his waist. 

“God, you sound good for me sweetheart, and I’m not even fucking you yet,” Jacob said.

“You think you’ll get to fuck me?” 

Jacob’s laugh is low, and his smile sends a chill down your back. “I think I will. Especially with the way you’re grinding against my cock.” 

“I’m not.”

“You are.” Jacob kisses you, his thumb hooks on the waistband of your panties. He gives you a look, asking for permission. When you nod, he pulls them off your legs and tosses them behind him.

Jacob sits back and spreads your legs; his hungry eyes roam over the lower half of your body. Your face and body flush in embarrassment, the urge to close your legs is overwhelming. But the embarrassment is pushed aside when Jacob begins touching you. His thick fingers trail along your entrance, his thumb presses against your clit.

“You’re gorgeous, pup,” Jacob whispers. 

“I’m sure you say that to all the women you chase through the woods.”

“You’re the only woman I’m chasing.” Jacob’s thumb moves in slow circles over your clit, and a finger slips into you.

His touch starts out slow and teasing. It leaves you wanting more. His thumb barely applies enough pressure against your nub, and only the tip of his finger enters you. It’s aggravating and leaves you begging for more. He gives you a wolfish smile and does just that. 

It starts with one finger slipping inside you, followed by pressure being placed against your clit, and builds from there. You can’t help but moan and thrust against his touch. While his touch is shaky and stiff, his focus is entirely on your body. He doesn’t miss your gasps and whimpers. He sees the way you grasp his arm and the tremor in your legs. He loves the way your face contorts in pleasure. None of it escapes him. 

“You getting close, sweetheart,” Jacob whispered. 

“N-no.”

“Don’t deny it, pup.”

Jacob’s thumb moves faster, the fingers inside you curl and rub against the wonderful spot. When your orgasm hits, you chant his name like a prayer and the world goes white. Jacob’s fingers slow down as your orgasm comes to an end.

“Told you, you were going to cum.”

When you open your eyes, Jacob is sitting up on his knees. His smug face is the first thing you notice. That look on his face irks you, but it also makes your stomach flip. Your eyes are drawn down to his body. For an older man, he really is in great shape. There’s an aged look to his chest, but the muscle is there. And that pooch in his lower stomach, well, it’s absolutely enticing. Jacob Seed looks good, really good. 

“Shut up, old man.”

“Old man? Can an old man still get this?” He gestures to the bulge in his boxers. Your eyes go wide and your face grows hotter than you thought possible. Jacob, clearly enjoying your reaction, smirks, and palms himself. A moment later and he’s sliding his boxers off his waist, and his cock springs free. It’s large and thick, the head is red, and leaking precum. You’re not sure whether you want to taste him or have him fuck you. You just want him inside you. 

“Jacob.”

“What’s the matter, pup?” He leans over your body, his hand rests on your waist, and his cock is against your inner thigh. His lips ghost over yours, while those gorgeous blue eyes keep all your attention solely on him. 

“Please, I want you.” 

“You can have me, sweetheart.”

With his forehead against yours and a hand on your waist, Jacob pushes himself into you. Despite how gentle he is, there’s a stretch and burn that is deliciously painful. It leaves you wanting, needing, more. When all of Jacob’s cock is inside you, he’s kind enough to give you a moment to adjust. He is breathing hard, his eyes are slightly unfocused, and his jaw is clenched.

“Jacob.” 

“Shhh, I’m here, pup. I’m here. I got you.”

Jacob’s thrusts start out slow and deep like he is teasing you. Every thrust and roll of his hips are amazing; his cock rubs against every perfect spot inside of you. One of his hands angles your head to the side, giving him access to the side of your neck and shoulder. While his thrusts are slow and teasing, the bites he leaves on your body are anything but. With every bite and thrust, you can only claw at Jacob’s back. 

“God, I’ve wanted this for so long,” Jacob grunted. 

“What?”

Jacob stops and looks down at you. His hand cups your face, and there is a tender look in his eyes that take your breath away. “I’ve wanted you for so long. I want you to come home with me. Come back with me.”

“And be what? Your perfect little soldier?” You know your voice didn’t sound harsh enough, and the look in your eyes no doubt told Jacob otherwise. 

“No, be mine. My wife, my love.”

“Wha- Ah!” Jacob cut you off by slamming himself into you. 

“Come home with me, pup. Come home and be mine.” His words send a chill down your spine and a warm feeling blooms in your chest.

With each thrust, Jacob whispers how much he wants you, how much he needs you. He whispers how beautiful you are, how strong and smart you are. Between every praise, Jacob kisses you. He leaves a bruising kiss to your lips, a harsh nip to your neck, or a bit to your shoulder. His fingers dig into your skin so hard you know you’ll be bruised tomorrow.   
Each thrust, every sweetly whispered word, and bite drives you closer to the edge. You cling to Jacob, nails raking down his back and tears forming in your eyes. Your moans compete with the raging storm outside. 

“Oh sweetheart, I can feel you tightening around me,” Jacob growled in your ear. 

You tried to reply, but after a harsh thrust from Jacob, the only noise that came out of your mouth was a lewd moan. His thrusts became harder, and his grip on your waist tightens. Your moans increase in volume while the storm outside continues to rage. 

“Jake, I’m close,” you gasped. 

“Me too. Cum for me, sweetheart.”

A few more thrusts and you are coming undone. Jacob fucks you through your orgasm, not stopping until he came. He pushes himself all the way into you, filling you with his cum.

Your head is fuzzy and the world feels like it's spinning. The sweaty, mass of a man that is currently laying on you, is breathing hard. A moment later, he slides out of you and rolls onto the floor next to you. You can feel his cum slip out of you.

Jacob’s arm wraps around your body and pulls you against his chest. His hand settles on your thigh, his fingers move in soft circles over your skin. You both are silent, the only sounds come from the dying storm outside and the crackling fire. 

“Sweetheart,” Jacob said. His voice is soft, barely above a whisper. 

“Yeah?”

“I was serious about you coming back with me.”

You roll over, giving him a suspicious and exhausted look. “Why?”

“Because it’s only ever been you, pup.” His hand rests on your cheek. “I won’t force you to come back with me. There will be no more hunting, trials, or music box. But please, think about it?”

“I’ll think about it, but no promises.”

Jacob gives you a smile. “Of course. Now, get some rest.” 

You nod and close your eyes. Jacob pulls you close, his hands running along your back is the last thing you feel before you fall asleep. 

When you wake up, it’s morning. The storm is over and the fire is out, but the ashes are still smoldering. Your clothes are no longer hanging up but are neatly folded next to you. A folded piece of paper sits on top. You look around for Jacob, but you see he’s gone. The only thing that remains of him is his camo jacket, which was draped over your body.   
When you open the paper, it surprises you that Bliss doesn’t fall out and cloud your senses. The writing on the paper is clearly Jacobs; it’s distinctively, messy. 

‘Pup, come home when you’re ready. I’ll be waiting.’

As you dress, you do your best to ignore the note and camo jacket on the floor. Once you’re dressed and ready to go, you pick up the note and reread it. You reread it several more times before your decision is made. 

“Ok, Jacob.” You pull on his camo jacket, then your backpack. “I’m coming home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
